Flip Flop Pawn
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Someone is out to get even and will use whatever means are necessary to make MacGyver and Gillian pay.


MacGyver was on top of his student, his hips undulating hard as the last of his orgasm faded from red hot fire into slowly cooling embers. He collapsed against Gillian his breath coming in fast pants. The skin of his muscular back shining with sweat as the moonlight that filled the large bedroom hit it. 

Gillian sighed contently; she too was wet with sweat. "Mac, you're almost pleasant this evening, dare I ask why?"

"10 million dollars, that's why."  He rolled off of her and got up.

"What about the money?" The young woman asked as she sat up, watching her mentor disappear into his bathroom. The shower turned on and Gillian got up and followed him.

"What about the money Mac? It's been 10 days since we iced Pete and haven't heard a word about it."

MacGyver was in his shower; he shook out his head and opened the glass door. "Don't worry about the money; it should be ready in a couple of days." He closed the glass door and continued with his shower.

Gillian opened the door and stepped into the box with him. "Why after a week and half is it suddenly ready?"

The blond man turned around and handed her a bar of soap and a loofa sponge. "Wash and I'll tell you."

Gillian shook her head as she lathered up the loofa sponge and began to soap down her teacher's back. She smiled as her hands smoothed out a thin white layer of suds. "Oh I can get _used_ to this." She ran her hands up to his shoulders, going across them before moving them slowly down his back. 

MacGyver titled his head back. "So can I." He leaned forward, placing his palms against the tile wall under the center shower head; the warm water running down his spine. "Be sure you do a really thorough job or I might have to punish you."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Gillian traced the loofa sponge over his back several times. She leaned her bare chest against it as she kissed the freshly rinsed skin. "Anything _else you'd like me to take care of?"_

Mac reached behind him and took her hand; he moved it around his waist and placed it between his legs. "This could use some washing."

Gillian was moving her hand gently, listening to her teacher sigh with every caress. "Seems I lost the soap."

MacGyver lifted his head; his eyes were closed; a deep sigh escaping his mouth. "You're doing just fine without it."

The young woman rubbed her whole body against her instructor's as she continued to caress him with a skilled, determined hand. Mac reached over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of her hair, his fingers winding in it as his breathing sped up. 

Gillian was enjoying herself; she had her mentor at his mercy. Mac suddenly grabbed her hand and turned around to face her. He had an angry look in his eyes as he backed her up against one of the glass walls.

MacGyver grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.  

Gillian panicked briefly as her instructor pressed his weight against her, sandwiching her to the glass. He touched her legs and widened her stance.

Gillian didn't even time to react before she felt her teacher's hard flesh sink into her. She gasped loudly, her eyes closing briefly. She reached behind her, touching his hair and neck as MacGyver reached up, grabbing the top of the shower wall. He was bumping her into the glass, his hand reaching between her thighs to caress her. 

Gillian groaned, tilting her head back; digging her nails into his neck. She bit her lip hard as she shuddered, her body surrendering to her teacher.

Mac's back arched, slamming the young woman into the glass as he cried out. He was leaning against Gillian, his chin resting on her shoulder. "We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"The money is in LA and so is Murdoc."

Gillian turned her head to look at him. "He's back from China?"

"Yeah, he was delayed another week but he's back now and I'm sure he's heard about Thornton."

"So what does that mean?"

MacGyver backed away from her and turned her around. "It means we don't leave this island unless we have to."

Gillian nodded. "But we _do_ have to; our money will be waiting for us in two days."

"I know but we're going to be smart about it."  Mac stuck his head back under the spray and smoothed his hair back. 

Gillian picked up the bar of soap where she dropped it and began to wash her chest. "He's no threat to us, is he? He doesn't know what happened to Pete, the truth anyways. The Malibu Sheriff's Department is convinced that a burglar surprised me and Pete, assaulted me with the stun gun and killed him. Murdoc has no reason to suspect anything else."

MacGyver looked at his student and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…maybe not. But we're not taking any chances, not with Murdoc."

A chestnut haired man in a long black leather jacket was standing in a cemetery; his face a mixture of anger and disbelief as he stared down at a dark grey stone. The name chiseled into it read **PETER EDWARD THORNTON. **

Murdoc had a long white lily in his hand; he bent down and placed the flower on the ground.

"I'm sorry Peter." He whispered.

He straightened up and sighed as he shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe his friend had been killed so senselessly. He had the report from the Malibu Sheriff's Department; he hadn't had a chance to go over it. He wanted to see where his friend was buried before he did. 

"I promise you Peter, I _will_ find who did this."

Murdoc reached out and touched the stone. "Whoever did this will _pay_." He patted it once before turning around and walking away.

MacGyver was in a pair of black jeans, a red silk shirt clung to his chest as he stared at his reflection. He had put a rinse in his hair, turning it two shades lighter than his usual color to a platinum blond. He took a pair of shades and slipped them over his eyes. His peepers were also a different color; they were a light grey, giving him an eerie appearance. 

"Gillian, time's a wasting! Are you ready?"

His bedroom door opened and Gillian came into the room, a sour expression on her face. "Have you _totally_ lost your mind? I'm _not_ going out looking like this!"

Gillian was wearing a long brown wig, she had on a blue horizontally striped shirt; the front of it had a large belly sticking out underneath it. 

MacGyver turned away from the mirror. "Gillian I _told you why you had to be disguised as a pregnant woman."_

The young woman crossed her arms over her chest. "I take a cute little pink pill every day so I don't end _up looking like this, because frankly the way you are I would be without it!"_

Mac walked up to her and took off his shades. "You have that belly in case there's trouble, end of discussion, deal with it!" His face grew serious. "And you _best_ be making sure you _do_ take those little pills or your time in my bed will come to a very slow and painful _end."_

Gillian touched her fake belly and sighed. "I do take them; you don't have to worry about that. Think I _want_ to look like this?"

Mac lifted up her shirt and put his hand against it. He stuck his finger in the belly button and pressed. A compartment slowly emerged out of it. He opened it and pulled out a gun.

"What's this thing made of anyways?" She was touching the belly, it felt almost real.

MacGyver put the gun back in and closed the compartment. "A special blend of my own of rubber and silicone, making the gun virtually undetectable. Especially to security wands and metal detectors."

"Virtually?" 

The compartment slowly sunk back inside and Mac pulled her shirt over it. "Yeah, even if the metal detector does go off, they can't do much about. After all you _are_ with child; they can't cut you open and make sure."  
Gillian looked down at herself. "So that's where we're going? The airport?"

"Yeah, the two checks are in an airport locker in a black suitcase."

"That's a rather public place isn't it? With loads of security."

MacGyver nodded. "Yes it is, but I have no doubts about our ability to blend in."

Gillian picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "God I feel huge."

"And you are, and I want you to use it to the utmost potential." Mac slipped his shades back on as he walked out the door with Gillian in tow behind him.

Gillian and MacGyver were holding hands and smiling as they walked through the sliding glass doors of LAX. One of the world's most famous and largest airports was nothing but wall to wall people, ticket counters and televisions with arrivals and departures of flights. 

"Where are the lockers?" Gillian asked, a hand on her large belly. It was quite an effort to carry it.

Mac took off his glasses and tucked them into his shirt. "I think they're upstairs." He looked at his pregnant student seriously. "We'll have to go through the metal detectors."

Gillian nodded. "I know what to do Mac, relax."

"I'll relax _after_ we get our money."

They walked down the long hallway and up a set of escalators. He was looking around as they began to move up to the second floor; noting all the black and white uniformed security guards and navy blue uniformed LAPD. He leaned close to Gill and whispered in her ear.

"Security's nice and tight."

"Yeah I noticed, don't worry, we got it covered." Gillian leaned back and smiled widely, her hand on her stomach. She noticed other people were looking at her. She glanced at her teacher.  "She's really active today Honey." 

Mac nodded as he put his hand on the phony stomach. "You're right, she's just antsy about coming out that's all."

The young woman sighed. "She's not going to come out of there for two more weeks. She has to learn some patient."

Her partner gave her a smile. "Now you know better than that, any child of _mine_ is automatically impatient."

The escalator reached the top and Gillian carefully stepped off of it. "Wow it's getting harder and harder to move."

MacGyver took her arm, they were walking together. "Better?"

The crowd that joined them on the escalator blended into the rest of the crowd. The couple looked at each other as they found themselves alone.

"Very good, you seem to have everyone convinced you're pregnant."

Gillian nodded. "You're not doing so bad yourself."

"Keep it up; we're not out of here yet."

A large dark grey metal detector was waiting for them at the end of the walkway. Gillian took her purse off her shoulder and laid it on the conveyer belt. She watched it disappear into the x-ray machine as she waited for her turn to step through the detector. There were at least six airport personnel, three watching the monitor as purses and small bags were put on it and three more watching the people walk through the detector.

"Your turn next Ma'am." A young dark haired man in a light grey uniform shirt and pants smiled and gave Gillian a nod.

The young woman smiled as she stepped through the detector. 

Gillian's heart was in her toes, she was waiting for the alarm to go off, and to her surprise it didn't. It didn't make a peep as she walked to the end of the conveyer belt and picked up her purse. She turned around and watched as her mentor stepped through, again the detector was silent.

Mac was looking at Gillian, his light grey eyes giving her a pleased look as he took her hand. They walked halfway down the long the walkway. The bright red lockers were on both sides of the walls.

"You have the number right?" Gillian was looking at the long rows of identical lockers.

MacGyver looked around, his instincts on high alert. There seemed to be a lot of LAPD and security guards around, he counted at least half a dozen, all of them within walking distance of the lockers. He took his pupil by the arm and marched her past the lockers and into a souvenir stand. He led her to the farthest, most private point of the t-shirt section.

"What's wrong?" Gillian asked a little winded, her belly made her walking pace much slower then normal. Her trainer had dragged her at a fast pace.

Mac looked around before putting his hand on her shoulder. He leaned close, his face pressed into the side of her neck. "There are a lot of uniforms around, all of them hanging around those lockers." He whispered this, giving her neck a few tiny kisses as he did so. From outward appearances, they looked like a young couple in love stealing a few moments of privacy to express their feelings for each other.

Gillian put her arm around her mentor's neck, touching the back of his head. She turned her head towards him. "They're waiting to see who shows up aren't they?"

"Probably." Mac gave her ear a kiss as he whispered in it.

The young woman was having a hard time; her instructor's gentle kisses were making her forget everything else. "So, the plan moves up faster than we expected?"

"Uh huh…you know what to do." Mac dragged his tongue against her neck before pulling back and leaving the souvenir stand.

MacGyver walked past the lockers, there was a maintenance door on the other side of the east wall near them. He tucked his hand into his pocket and got out his knife. He opened the smallest blade and waited. He peeked around the corner and watched as Gillian came out from the souvenir stand. The young woman had a magazine in her hand. There was a bench against the wall near a pillar, she sat down on it and started reading her magazine.

Gillian was well aware of where her teacher was. She caught sight of his bright blond hair as it emerged from behind a tiled wall. She was flipping through the latest issue of a baby magazine. Her mentor was right, there were a larger than usual number of security personnel hanging around. She looked around casually; the crowd was beginning to get heavier due to an arriving flight. It was time for her to get a little attention. 

Gillian turned a magazine page, she suddenly jerked and pressed a hand to the side of her belly; her face becoming pained. She flinched again, bending over a little, a loud gasp of pain coming out of her mouth. 

She stood up slowly, groaning a little as she did so. Her body was hunched over as she began to look around.

MacGyver was keeping an eye on his partner. He noticed that Gillian's groans and gasps of pain were starting to get the attention of the security guards and the LAPD officers. He was waiting for his chance to break into the door.

The young expectant mother was breathing hard; a few people asked if she was all right. She gave them assurances that she was. She straightened up slowly and took a few steps. She spotted her mentor coming out from his hiding place. Gillian gasped loudly as she sunk to the floor; she was holding her belly as she keeled over onto her side. 

MacGyver watched as some people surrounded his partner. The crowd seemed to be very concerned, calling for someone to get a doctor for the young woman and for someone to help her. The LAPD officers and the security guards rushed to her aid. Mac stuck his blade in the door and unlocked it. He went inside and closed the metal door. 

It was a maintenance closet filled with mops, buckets, brooms and various other cleaning supplies. There was a large metal shelf stacked high with bulk toilet paper, paper towels and liquid soap for the bathrooms. Along with the cleaning supplies was a long wall that had metal all the way across it. It was the back of the wall lockers. Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It was a schematic of the lockers and what their numbers were. He walked to the center and started counting; the locker directly in front of him was number 123, that was where the money was supposed to be hidden.  

"That's the one." Mac opened his long blade and stuck it against one side of the wall. He pounded his palm against it hard, the blade piercing the sheet metal. He began to move his knife back and forth in a sawing motion as he cut open the metal like a tuna can. 

MacGyver cut one whole side open and peeled it back; he stuck his head in and saw the black briefcase. He pulled it out of there and opened it. There were two long white envelopes inside of it. A large smile bloomed on his face as he checked to make sure the cashier's checks were the right amounts. One check was for 7 and a half million, the other for 2 and a half million.

"Excellent." He folded them both up and tucked them into his jeans pocket. The briefcase was put back into the locker. Mac stuck his knife into the back of the locker below it and cut the back open. He pulled out small tan overnight bag and set it on the floor next to his feet.

MacGyver turned around and got a bottle of disinfectant and a rag from the shelf. He sprayed the lockers and the briefcase thoroughly and wiped them down completely. Normally for such a task he would have worn gloves but they would have looked suspicious to wear or even carry. He tossed the rag into a nearby bucket and left the maintenance room.

Gillian saw her teacher come out from them maintenance door. She stopped breathing hard and looked at the stunned faces of everyone. "I think it's stopping."

A young man with blond hair, in a t-shirt and jeans shook his head. "How can it just stop?"

An older woman in a maroon business suit shook her head. "Haven't you _ever_ heard of false labor?"

MacGyver was excusing himself as he made his way through the crowd. He saw his wife and his eyes got wide as he dropped beside her. "Is it the baby Honey?" He touched her belly gently.

Gillian nodded. "Yeah I think so; I think we need to get to the hospital."

"Yeah, come on." Mac helped his partner to sit up. He tucked his arms behind her and got her on her feet. "Don't worry it'll be okay." He took her hand and put an arm around her shoulders as they slowly walked. "We'll give Doc Baker a call and have him meet us there."

MacGyver and Gillian calmly walked out of sight of the crowd, disappearing down the long walkway. Mac had the overnight bag in his hand as they passed a pair of bathrooms. Mac stopped; checking over his shoulder as he casually passed the bag to his partner.

"Change into the clothes in here, stuff the belly and the wig into it."

Gillian nodded. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just change out of the clothes and meet me back on the island in two hours."

"What about Murdoc?"

Mac was looking at his student seriously. "He's gone to Washington on some DXS business, I found out this morning. We don't have to worry about him, so just get what you need your from house and get back to the island."

"Don't worry I won't be late."

Her teacher gazed at her with his haunting grey eyes. "See to it that you're not or you _will_ be punished." He reached into his pocket and handed her one of the cashier checks.

Gillian opened it and smiled when she saw the amount. "I just need a few things from home." She tucked the check into her purse and went into the bathroom.

Gillian was in a short red cotton dress with small flowers on it, she had tucked the phony belly and her wig back into the overnight bag at her feet. She was in a taxi heading back to her house; she opened her purse and pulled out the check. The check was for two and a half million dollars and the amount seemed almost inconceivable to the young woman. She sighed happily as the cab pulled up to her house. 

"Here we are Ma'am, that'll be 12.75."

Gillian got out of the cab, handing the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill. "Keep it, thanks a lot."

The dark haired man with a fiendish smile grinned; he had mirror shades over his face and a baseball cap on his head. "Think nothing of it Dear Lady." He gave her a grin as the cab pulled away.

The time was going by quickly, Gillian only had a little over an hour to get back to the island. She was walking back and forth between her closet and her bed. She was pulling clothes out of the closet, deciding what to take. A sound caught her attention and she quickly grabbed her Beretta off of her dresser and pulled the barrel back. She quietly walked out of her bedroom door, her back against the wall. Her gun was raised to her chest as she slinked down the hall leaving no room unchecked as she did so. The living room was coming into view; she spotted her couch as she emerged from the hall. 

A figure was in the kitchen, waiting for the young woman. He had a hypodermic needle in his hands; his back was against the pantry. He heard her behind him in the living room. The plunger was pressed gently, the light brown fluid squirting out of the tip of the needle. The intruder turned around and walked out of the kitchen and into the hall.

Gillian searched both the living room and the kitchen; there wasn't any sign of anyone being there.  The young woman chalked her paranoia up to nerves as she headed back down the hall towards her bedroom.  She passed one of the spare bedrooms, not even noticing that the door was open.

The intruder came out from the room, snaking his arm around the young woman's neck.

Gillian gasped, grabbing at the thick arm that was pressing into her throat.

"Hello Lady, remember me? I think you do. It's time we had a chat about Peter Thornton!" 

Gillian struggled a little, trying to get away from the man that was holding her fast

"Hold still!" 

The young woman didn't listen, she only struggled harder. The intruder sighed; it was obvious that Gillian was not going to cooperate with him. He reached into his pocket and took out a syringe. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"

The arm around Gillian's neck tightened in an effort to stop the young woman's struggles long enough to inject her with a special drug.

Gillian dug her fingernails into the arm as her oxygen ran out, after several seconds she grew limp. 

The stranger moved his arm from around her neck. Gillian dropped forward onto her hands and knees. He raised his leg, his large foot coming down in the center of her back and forcing her down onto her stomach. 

The intruder took advantage of her still weakened state, crouching down and holding her against the carpet with his knees. He leaned over and stuck the syringe into her upper arm.

Gillian was starting to come around, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her arm; she looked to her right and saw the needle sinking into her skin. She tried to push herself away but the foot had her trapped. The pressure was taken off her back and she was helped to her feet.

The young woman grabbed her arm, holding it as she turned around and saw the face of her cab driver.  He smiled at her as he took off his cap and sunglasses, it was Murdoc. 

"Oh my God." Gillian swallowed hard, her eyes widening at the sight of Peter Thornton's right hand man. The hallway dramatically shifted. She touched her head as she slumped back against the wall. Her eyes felt incredibly heavy as she turned away and started to walk towards her bedroom. 

Murdoc watched her try and get away, he followed closely behind her. "You won't make it far, the stuff I gave you works incredibly fast."

Gillian was weaving back and forth from wall to wall like she had been drinking. She was breathing hard, trying to fight the powerful drug that was threatening to render her unconscious. The floor got very close as the drugged woman dropped, ending up on all fours. Her head was spinning so bad she could barely move.

Murdoc watched her, shaking his head. She was incredibly determined.

"Allow me to help you." 

He stood with his legs on either side of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, quickly scooping her up into his arms. "There! Aren't my arms so much better than that nasty carpeting?"

Gillian could barely keep her eyes open, her head lolled to one side. Her muddled gaze briefly focusing on Murdoc's handsome face; she started to speak but before any words could come out her dark eyes rolled back. The young woman slumped against Murdoc's chest.

"Oh poor Darling gave up the fight did you? The odds were really stacked against you, but I do give you credit for trying." He cradled Gillian to him, brushing back a few strands of bright red hair away from her face. "Such a beauty you are. Come, we have business to tend to." 

Murdoc took something out of his jacket and dropped it on the ground as he walked into Gillian's bedroom. He picked up a few clothing items and left, his prize still unconsciously leaning against him as he walked. 

MacGyver was annoyed as he opened Gillian's front door, his dark eyes intense as he headed down the hall towards her bedroom. 

"She _knew_ she had a time limit!" 

The blond man's mind was racing, filled with the many forms of punishment for his student. The young woman was going to pay dearly for disobeying him. He was almost to the door when something white on the carpeting caught his attention.  It was a white lily and Mac bent down and picked it up.

"What the hell is this doing in here?"

MacGyver stepped into his protégé's bedroom, seeing the clothes that were neatly arranged on the bed and the small suitcase that was lying open beside them. He saw Gillian's purse lying on the dresser, a folded up envelope sticking out of it. He recognized it immediately as the check he had given her at the airport. 

The assassin sighed as he looked around the room; every instinct he owned was screaming at him that something wasn't right. He spotted something on her nightstand and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of her bed as he picked it up. There was a picture of the Virgin Mary floating amongst the clouds, her hands pressed together in prayer. Mac flipped the card over and read the other side.

_In Memoriam of our departed brother… Peter Edward Thornton…_

The date and the funeral home were stamped on the back of the card. Mac knew for a fact that his partner hadn't gone to the service for Pete Thornton. He stood up and tucked it into his pocket. He grabbed the black suitcase and piled all the clothes into it. He tossed Gillian's purse in it as well and slammed the two halves together.

Gillian opened her eyes, her lids felt heavy but she managed to raise them. She was in a fancy bedroom; everything from the wallpaper to the furniture and the bed she was lying in was done in red velvet. 

"Good Evening."

The young woman turned her head and saw that she was not alone in the big plush bed. Murdoc was stretched out beside her, his ankles cross. He was propped up on one elbow. 

"I trust you slept well?"

Gillian licked her lips and pressed them together, her mouth felt dry. "Think you're clever don't you?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Well, all depends on the situation." He leaned close to her. "I know you're name is not Phoebe, and I know it's not Cassandra, so what is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

The dark haired man nodded. "Very well, don't tell me. I'll be sure and ask MacGyver when he comes."

Gillian creased her brow. "You're just using me as bait to get to him, aren't you?"

"Of course." Murdoc touched her face gently, sighing. "Unless you'd be willing to tell me where he is?"

"I'm not telling you _anything_." She turned her head to the side, out of his grasp.

Murdoc make a tisking sound, shaking his head. "You have a misplaced sense of loyalty; you _should_ be on my side." He touched her chin and moved her head back towards him. "After all, MacGyver has no doubt treated you poorly."

Gillian's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think that you're going to make me turn against my mentor because he occasionally loses his patience with me, think again. Despite what you think you know he treats me very well." A large grin bloomed on the young woman's lips. "In fact, he gave me my full 25% for killing your friend."

Now it was Murdoc's turn to narrow his eyes, his sunny grin dropped from his lips and his handsome face became stony. "And just what was the price you and your partner got for murdering my friend?"

"10 million dollars, my cut was 2 and a half."

"I see, well I'll personally see to it that the only ones enjoying the rest of the money are some worthy causes." Murdoc got down from the bed. "MacGyver should be finding my little surprise and then he'll be coming here."

Gillian swallowed hard. "And then what?"

The dark haired man's jaw clenched. "Then its over for him, his killing days are coming to an end."

"You're going to kill him?"

Murdoc saw the wide eyed expression on Gillian's pretty face. "Don't worry, I won't kill him. That would be too easy; I'm going to do the worse thing imaginable to MacGyver." His wide grin was back. "I'm going to turn him in." 

Gillian scoffed, shaking her head. "On what charge?" 

"Murder, your teacher has killed more people than The Black Death."

"You have no proof he's done anything wrong." The young woman had a rather smug expression on her face. "He's far too clever to have left any trace behind."

Murdoc nodded slowly. "You're right; I have no proof, that's why _you_ are going to help me."

Gillian practically laughed in the dark haired man's face. "Oh no I won't!"

"Oh yes you will, you're going to cooperate fully."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be in the cell right next to him."

Murdoc didn't say another word; he turned around and left the young woman to consider his offer carefully. He left the room, locking the door behind him.

MacGyver was walking through the garden of endless headstones, his black leather trench coat swishing softly against his long legs as he walked. He knew where the grave of his latest victim was and he walked down the paved trail that surrounded the cemetery. 

Mac was angry, a thousand thoughts popping up one a time in his mind. The most prominent one being that he had violated his own rules for assassination; he had allowed himself to care about someone. 

Gillian had been his partner for over a year, but it wasn't until recently that they had become lovers. During the course of their bed time together he had begun to see her differently. She had proven herself worthy to be his partner when Peter Thornton was killed. And now she had not only become his partner and his lover, but also his Achilles heel.  One thing MacGyver had never had before was a weakness and here Murdoc was exploiting it. 

Mac finally stopped walking, standing in front of a dark grey headstone that bore the name of his latest hit. He took his dark shades off of his face as he stared at the stone. Somewhere around there was a clue that Murdoc had purposely left for him. He crouched down and began touching the cold granite. His fingers traced down the front and moved around the wide stone, brushing against something. Mac stood up and leaned over the top of the marker. There was a large manila envelope taped to the back of the stone, he pulled it off and opened it. Inside the envelope was a black videotape. 

MacGyver scowled as he stood up and headed for the funeral home.

The Director of the Mountain Valley Funeral Home was an older man in is late 50s. He was a tall refined gentleman with mostly silver hair and a well tailored black suit. He sat at his large oak desk with his arms crossed as he looked in the direction of the entryway of the fancy white mansion with the tall pillars in the front. Around the Director was a sea of caskets, each one a different size, material and color. His hazel eyes brightened when he saw the front door open and a tall blond man walk in.

"Good Evening, my name is Mr. Radford, how may I be of service to you?"

MacGyver sighed, seeing the dollar signs flash in the older man's eyes as he approached him. "Do you have a VCR?"

Mr. Radford blinked as though he hadn't heard him correctly. "A VCR?" He turned and looked towards the living room briefly. "Perhaps, perhaps not. What business is it of yours?" The older man's face becoming a little on the stiff upper lip side as his eyes traced up and down MacGyver's clothes; he realized the person that had entered the funeral home was not a customer. 

Mac couldn't help but notice the look on the director's face. "Do you have a VCR, yes or no?"

Radford's expression turned cold and pompous. "I don't have a VCR and even if I did I wouldn't let you use it, why don't you just go back from wherever you came from."

Mac could tell the man was lying; he grabbed him by the lapels and drew his hand back. As fast as lightning his palm went up cracking the stuffy man in the nose, shattering it and sending bits of broken nose into his brain. The suited man's head whipped back as a thin trail of blood ran out of his nostrils. 

MacGyver opened his hand, letting the dead man fall backwards onto the white carpeting. He stepped over him as he walked into the living room.

Gillian got up from the bed; there was no way she was going to cooperate with Murdoc. She walked over to the white door and turned the knob, of course it was locked. She took off one of her earrings and bent it, sticking the metal wire into the lock. After several seconds of manipulation, the lock clicked.

"Too easy, way too easy." The young woman whispered as she stood up.

Gillian cautiously turned the knob, the wooden door sliding against the jam. The door slipped past the frame and began to open wide. There was a loud scraping sound and much to Gillian's surprise a sheet of metal came screaming from the top of the door. She gasped, the metal grazing her arm as it slid down landing with a thud at her feet.

"Bastard!" Gillian was holding her left wrist; part of the top skin had been shaved off by the door. The open wound burned and she looked around for something to cover it with. The curtains covering the window were sheer; she grabbed the end of the white material and ripped part of it off. She wrapped her wrist, hissing through her teeth as she did so.

The door was definitely out; she had nothing to lift the sheet metal with. The only other option was the window. The young woman sighed as she tore the curtains down and began to look the window over carefully.

MacGyver was in the living room of the funeral home, it was modestly decorated to give a homey feel to it. The furniture was a simple tan color, sitting in the center of the room just off to the side of a large red brick fireplace. Mac sat down on a cherry wood coffee table and opened a glass cabinet. He turned on the black television and stuck the tape into the VCR. The picture was nothing but white snow as the tape began to play.

Murdoc came into focus; he was stretched out on a large red velvet bed, lying beside MacGyver's unconscious partner. "Hello MacGyver, do you see who is next to me?" He took a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the camera, the lens zooming in on the young woman. "She put up quite a fight but in the end I won."

The dark haired man's face grew serious. "Come and get her MacGyver. There's an abandoned hotel in the old section of LA. The name of it is The Lexington Inn, we're in room 155."

Murdoc sat up, his dark eyes staring directly into the camera. "Don't let me down; I look forward to meeting you face to face."

The picture went snowy again and MacGyver stood up. He ejected the tape and tucked it into the inner pocket of his trench coat. He was wearing false fingerprints again; there was no need to worry about leaving a trace of anything behind. 

Mac reached into his outer pocket, taking a stick of dynamite out of it. A silver Zippo lighter was suddenly in his hand and he flicked it, touching the flame to the fuse.  The dynamite stick was dropped onto the white carpeting.

The assassin calmly walked out of the front door. The setting sun was bright and he slipped his sunglasses on. He headed down the hill towards Gillian's black Porsche that he had taken the liberty of borrowing. The house was directly behind him, exploding into a giant fireball. There were bits of burning wood and brick raining down all around him. Mac could feel the heat of the burning house through his coat as he opened the driver side door and slipped behind the wheel.

The window was a bust as well but this time Gillian was prepared for the metal sheet. She got out of the way before anything else happened to her. She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Gill, time to think like your mentor."

The young woman had been well taught by her teacher. MacGyver had showed her a few tricks on how to get out of sticky situations, like the one she was now facing. She got up from the bed and began to look around the room. There was another door; Gillian knew it was a closet and opened it, hoping to find something useful. The only thing in it was a few wire hangers. Gillian took one out and closed the door.

"Hangers, now what_ was_ it that Mac said about hangers?"

Gillian sat down on the bed again, trying to think. Her dark eyes focused on the nightstand, there was a white lamp sitting on it. 

"That's it!"

The young woman took the shade off and clicked the switch, the light came on.

 "Aha! Perfect!" 

She moved the nightstand away from the wall and unplugged it. The electrical cord was jerked out of the bottom of the lamp and Gillian used her other earring to scrape some of the rubber covering off of the cord, exposing the wires, separating them.

The two wires were exposed and she set them aside and pulled her hanger straight. She wrapped one exposed wire around the hanger; the other wire was laid against the sheet metal.

"Well, let's give this a try."

Gillian bent down and plugged the lamp back in. The stepped back a little and touched the end of the hanger to the metal sheet. A flash of sparks shot out as she dragged the hanger up and across the window, forming a square. She unplugged the lamp and looked around for something to pry the metal back with. 

The only thing that appeared to be useful was the curtain rod.  Gillian stood on the bed and pulled it down. She separated it and stuck part of it under the sheet; with a heavy push she popped her welded square out. 

Gillian smiled to herself as she crawled partially into the welded square. She raised up the window and simply climbed out of it.

The old part of Los Angeles was nothing more than a glorified ghost town. It was in the hills and consisted of nothing but rotting, abandoned buildings and bankrupt deserted studios. The sun had gone down, giving the dilapidated part of LA and even creepier feel to it. 

Gillian was running down the dirty, trash covered streets. She had to get to a phone and try to stop her teacher from getting caught by Murdoc. The young woman stopped to catch her breath; she bent over slightly, taking in as much air as she could.  She straightened up and looked around, taking a deep breath. There was an old café, a liquor store and a theater around her; the buildings were made of faded red brick. Their signs were barely readable; the lettering was mostly gone from the bright sun and the elements.

The wind began to blow, howling through the streets like a banshee.

Gillian shuddered, rubbing her bare arms as she started walking backwards. She had only taken a few steps when she bumped into something. A pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and lifted her.

The young woman took a deep breath to scream, only to have a hand slap over her mouth. "Quiet! If you scream he's going to know where we are!"

It was the voice of her mentor whispering in her ear, a sense of relief washed over the young woman. She touched the hand over her mouth and moved it down. "Mac, I was trying to get to a phone to let you know I had escaped."

MacGyver set her down and turned her around. "You didn't escape! He _let_ you go!"

Gillian shook her head. "No, I used a hanger and a power source to weld my way out there!"

The face of her teacher grew intense. "Did you really _think it would be so easy to get away from him?"_

The young woman sighed, dropping her head. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well you were_ wrong_." Mac looked around the empty buildings. "He's probably on his way right now."

Gillian lifted her head. "Aren't we going back to the island?"

MacGyver was peering at her, his eyes staring coldly into hers. "We are when its safe." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly behind him as he walked.

MacGyver and Gillian were in the attic of the abandoned theater. Gillian walked into the room; it had a wooden floor that thumped lightly with each step she took. The attic was the storage place for all of the old props and costumes. There was nothing but old trunks and furniture scattered all over the upper level. There was a small night table in the far corner covered with candles. It sat beside an old brass bed; the once shiny gold surface was now a cloudy yellow from age and neglect. 

The young woman walked over to the nightstand and took a match out of her bra, dragging it against the wooden surface, lighting two of the candles.

"Wow! Look at this place!" 

Gillian turned to talk to her mentor only to get the back of his hand. It hit her in the cheek, knocking her onto the floor.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" Mac was standing over her, his face red with anger, his fists clenched. "You let Murdoc walk into your house and just take you!"

Gillian gasped as she became aware of two things; the fact that she was now on the floor, and the painful fact that her mentor had just hit her.

"Yes you did but I'm not perfect!" 

"Perfect? You're not even close!"  

Gillian touched her burning cheek as she looked up at him. MacGyver hadn't laid a hand on her in anger since the two of them had become intimate. She was seeing not only anger but something else swimming in his piercing eyes. It was the look of pure fear. Gillian realized that she herself was the cause of that fear, everything suddenly becoming clear. This made the young woman get on her feet fast; obviously that slap was more than just a punishment for letting Murdoc get the best of her; that slap was not meant to her hurt at all. MacGyver was punishing himself for letting the fiery red haired woman climb into his frozen wasteland of a heart. 

Gillian could feel her knees shaking as she stood in front of her mentor. "Come on! Hit me again Mac! Come on!" She could feel sweat breaking out all over her body; she had never stood up to her teacher before. She realized that she could very well be signing her own death warrant.  "Hit me as many times as you want! You can beat me to _death_ if you want to but that won't change how you feel about me!"

MacGyver was breathing hard as he stood toe to toe with his partner. The young woman was speaking the truth despite the fact he didn't want to hear it. "You don't get it do you? You are a _weakness Gillian, you're _my_ weakness! Murdoc knew it and he snatched you and was going to use you against me!" He shook his head. "I am a _killer!_ An assassin! I can't afford to be vulnerable!"_

Gillian wiped the sweat beads off of her forehead.  "So what are you saying? We're not going to be partners anymore?"

Mac reached behind him and pulled out his Beretta; much to his surprise his hand was slightly shaking as he did so. "I'm saying a lot more than that." His voice was cold and dangerous as he pointed his gun at his partner. 

The young woman nodded. "I see…" Gillian swallowed hard as she got down on her knees and touched the barrel of the gun; she pressed it to her forehead. "Go ahead then, pull the trigger." She spoke to him in a gentle voice, her eyes looking into his. "Come on do it. Show me how wrong I am."

MacGyver's face turned to stone as he looked down at his partner. The gun was in the perfect position; all he had to do was fire it. He licked his lips and pressed them together, his index finger putting pressure on the trigger. His mind was screaming at him to do it, to splatter her brains all over that room. She was a liability that he couldn't afford to have, there were no other options but elimination.

Time seemed to slow down, the minutes feeling more like hours; Gillian was waiting for her mentor to end her life. Her gaze never left his face; if she was going to die she wanted to do with her eyes open. 

Gillian saw the hesitation and the uncertainty in MacGyver's eyes. She slowly reached up and touched the gun, pulling it out of his hand. She got on her feet and set the gun down on the nightstand.

"I'm not wrong, am I?"

MacGyver said nothing, but his silence spoke volumes. 

Gillian took a step closer to her teacher, her hands touching his red silk shirt. She began opening the buttons one at a time. She reached the last button and opened the shirt widely, sliding it down his shoulders. She let it drop to the wooden floor, her dark eyes shining with a slight hint of mischief as she leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest. Gillian lifted her eyes to her teacher's face as she dragged her lips along the well defined muscles.

MacGyver was watching her, the expression of a rattlesnake about to strike on his face; looking as though he could snap the neck of the young woman at any moment. His student was brushing her soft lips across his pecs, gently grazing his nipples as they made their way up.

Gillian saw her teacher flinch, a look of mild pleasure flashing briefly in his eyes. Her hands touched his shoulders, bending his head slightly so she could capture his lips with hers.

Mac closed his eyes as his pupil gently kissed him, his statue like demeanor finally cracking as he pulled the young woman roughly into his arms. 

The kiss ended and Gillian smiled as her hands brushed across her teacher's collarbone. They moved up to just below his ears. Their lips met once again in a deeper kiss as Gillian's fingers gently sunk into her teacher's carotid artery.

MacGyver grabbed his student's shoulders trying to break their locked lips, the dark wave of unconsciousness washing over him before he could.

Gillian grabbed her teacher before he could hit the floor, leaning his body against her. "I know you'll be angry when you wake up, but I guarantee you'll soon forgive me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hauled him over to the bed, laying him down upon it.

MacGyver slowly opened his eyes; his head was pounding a little as he did so. He was lying on the brass bed; he tried to move only to discover that he couldn't. His arms and legs were spread wide; each wrist and ankle was securely fastened to the frame. The last clear memory he had was of his student knocking him unconscious. 

Mac looked around the attic; his pupil was nowhere to be seen. He tried to pull at the tassels that were around his wrists but they were tied too tightly. 

"It's no use Mac, you are caught." Gillian was at the far end of the room, she stepped out from behind an antique looking carved wooden privacy screen. She had taken off her little red dress and was now in her underclothes, a shiny black satin bra with matching panties. 

MacGyver scowled deeply despite the enchanting sight of his scantily cladded underling. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gillian slowly walked to the bed, making sure her saunter was exaggerated enough to keep his eyes focused on her. "What I'm doing is becoming the teacher, if only for this one night." She climbed up on the bed, looking over her mentor's body. She had taken off his jeans, leaving him in his blue silk boxers.

Mac tugged at his wrists, his temper beginning to build. "You're not the teacher! I am! Now untie me!"

Gillian straddled her instructor's waist, putting both hands on his face. "If I do that then neither of us will have a very good night." She bent down, her long hair falling in MacGyver's face as she kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth to brush against his.

MacGyver struggled a little, the touch of her warm tongue sent a lightning bolt down his spine. His fingers flexed, wanting so much to dive into her long hair.

Gillian broke the kiss, stroking his cheeks gently. She bent down and brushed her lips against his neck.

Mac closed his eyes, the spark of his temper beginning to burn out as his nerves began to awaken. A small sigh escaped from his lips, his fate was now in the hands of his partner.

Gillian's legs were on either side of MacGyver's waist. She stretched out fully on top of her mentor's body. The young woman was in the perfect position; her lower body was pressed against his. Gillian's kisses on Mac's neck turned to gentle licks; the firm tip of her tongue tracing over every delightful inch of the delicate skin.

"Gillian…" A deep breathless voice got the attention of the young woman. She lifted her eyes to see her teacher's face. His cheeks were flushed; his sharp eyes were intense as they focused on her.

"Yes?"

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. "Untie me, please."

The tone of his voice was sincere and gentle; Gillian had never heard him speak like that, it made her grin widely. "Am I tormenting you?"

"Yes."

Gillian shook her head, kissing him deeply. "I can't untie you yet, when the time is right I will."

She went back to work on his neck, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh lightly. MacGyver gasped, his whole body jerking in pleasure. He tugged hard at the tassels binding his hands, trying to free himself.

"Easy…easy now Baby." Gillian stopped biting him long enough to stroke his hair. "I know this is hard for you, usually you're the one in charge."

Mac swallowed hard. "Yeah usually I am and I'm not fond of being tied down like this."

There was fear in her teacher's eyes again, her cockiness about the situation seemed to dry up and blow away. The young woman touched his face. "You have to trust me Mac, do you?"

MacGyver was looking into his pupil's large eyes; he truly didn't know the answer to that question. "I don't know."

Gillian nodded, she understood that his profession dictated that he never trust anyone. "I'd like to be the first."

Mac didn't say a word; he simply nodded his head, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He wanted so much to believe her and to trust her but part of him was saying it was impossible.

His partner closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest briefly before lifting it and staring deeply into his eyes. "Tonight we're going to learn all about trust Mac." 

Gillian slid over the side of her teacher; she reached under the pillow and took out her mentor's Swiss Army knife. Her other hand traced over his body, her fingertips were gliding down his chest and flat stomach; coming to rest on the waistband of his boxers. 

Mac saw his knife in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

Gillian gave her teacher a small smile. "You'll see." She opened the scissors on the knife and carefully began cutting his boxer shorts off. 

MacGyver was watching her, swallowing hard. If there was ever a time to trust his partner, this was it. The cold scissor blades brushed his skin and he inwardly gasped. One slip of those blades could change his sex life forever. 

With a very gentle hand Gillian removed the silky material, her instructor's body was now completely uncovered. She closed the knife, setting it on the nightstand.

The young woman climbed back onto her teacher. "Are you okay? Do you want me to loosen the tassels a little?"

MacGyver saw the genuine concern on her face, she cared about how he was feeling and that was a surprise. "No, I'm okay." He swallowed hard. "If you loosen them I'll probably be able to get free."

Gillian nodded as she took his face in hers and stroked it gently. "I know you're afraid but I'm not going to hurt you." The young woman swallowed hard. "Not like those men did in Central America."

The blond man's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "You…you _know_ about that?"

"Yes, I know all about it." Gillian touched an area of the side of his neck; there was a faint round scar that was from an electrode being placed there. "I know they electrocuted you and beat you almost to death."

MacGyver looked away from his pupil. "And neither the DXS nor Peter Thornton did one damn thing to try and help me." His lips pressed hard together, disappearing into his face.

Gillian swallowed hard, deciding to take a shot in the dark. "That's how it happened isn't it? How you went from an agent to an assassin?"

Mac slowly turned his head, his stern gaze focusing on Gillian. "I was abandoned, like a bastard child. I was sent to that hellhole to do a job for _them_." His voice was growing louder. "And when I got caught, did they even _try to help me? No! They washed their hands of me and left me to die!"_

Gillian was stroking his hair and face, listening to what he said. He began to relay the tale to her, a tale of duty, loyalty and torture that ended in MacGyver killing his captors and dragging his bruised and battered body across the border into Mexico. The young woman's eyes began to fill with tears; she put her head down against the hollow of his neck.

Mac stopped talking, his eyes widening a little when he felt a couple of warm drops of water drip onto his skin. He realized they were tears. "Why are you doing that?" 

Gillian sniffled as she lifted her head, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Picturing you hurt like that…" She stopped what she was saying and shook her head.

"It bothered you to hear, didn't it?" The assassin was truly surprised; no one had ever shed tears over the likes of him.

"Yeah it did." She kissed him gently, pressing her mouth to his, closing her eyes as she did so. Their lower bodies were once again pressed against one another. The young woman continued kissing him, rubbing her soft satin panties against his shaft. The bumping of her hips against his was powerful, yet gentle. 

MacGyver pulled back from her kiss, titling his head back. The silky material sliding back and forth across a delicate part of his body was quickly getting to him.

Gillian touched his chin, lowering it so he could see his face. She wanted her teacher to see who was giving him pleasure. She began to move her hips in slow circles, making sure that every movement was slow and purposeful.

Mac whimpered, tugging at his wrists. He wanted to take her so badly, to drive himself deeply within her and become lost in the heady pleasure she always created for him. He was breathing hard, the satin was torturous, every nerve below his waist was begging for release. 

Gillian could see how flushed his face, she could feel what she was doing to him through the thin material of her panties. She kissed him again, her tongue gently touching his; to her surprise his tongue returned the gentle caress. 

MacGyver whimpered again, Gillian broke the kiss, looking down at him. She could see the pleasure building in his eyes. The persistent motion of her hips increasing as she sensed his release was near.

Mac opened his mouth slightly in a deep groan, slamming his head back against his pillow. He closed his eyes as his hips began to thrust against hers urgently.

Gillian smiled, stroking his face. "Open your eyes Mac; I want to see your eyes."

Mac did as she asked, just as the familiar tingling of his orgasm began in his lower body. His back arched hard, a deep groan escaping from his lips. The pleasure was slow and torturous; coming to him at a turtle's pace, forcing his eyes to close again.

Gillian was watching him, she only moved against him faster, wanting to give him the most pleasure she could. "Look at me Mac, please."

MacGyver groaned, his eyes once again opening; they focused on his pupil's face. "Oh God Gillian…" He whispered as the last bit of his orgasm burned through him, he titled his head back hard a louder moan of complete surrender echoing in the attic.

Gillian gave her teacher a slight grin; he was breathing hard, his face sweaty. She gave his lips the tiniest of kisses. "Now do you trust me?"

Mac swallowed hard, looking at the young woman. "Starting too." 

Gillian nodded, her face growing serious. "Maybe this will help you." She stuck her hand under the pillow again, taking out his Beretta. She sat up and cocked the gun, putting it against the center of his chest.

The assassin looked down at the gun pressing into his skin; his lifted his head glaring at the young woman behind it.

"I can kill you right now, do you believe that?" Her voice was cold and flat, and deadly serious.

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. "Yes."

"All I have to do is pull this trigger and you're history." Gillian could see a slight hint of fear in his eyes and a question of whether or not she would do it. "Do you know why I'm not going to?"

This was a good question, a very good question, Mac knew perfectly well his student had every reason in the world to pull that trigger and create a huge smoking crater in the middle of his chest. "No."

Gillian uncocked the gun, moving it away from his body. She laid it down beside her and stretched back out over him. She touched his face, swallowing hard. "Because I love you."

MacGyver could see the seriousness in her words. The realization that she meant them coming to him; he opened his mouth, not exactly sure what to say. 

Gillian could see the sheer shock of what she said reflecting in his eyes. She too was shocked, up until now she had never admitted how she felt about him, not even to herself. "You don't understand why, do you?"

The blond man shook his head slightly. "You should hate me Gillian, hate me bad enough to stick that gun in my face and blow me away."

"I know, but I can't do that, just like I couldn't help Murdoc with his plans. He wanted me to give evidence against you and then he was going to turn you in."

"Untie me Gillian." 

Gillian nodded as she climbed off of him; she began to untie the tassels. She loosened them enough to gently set his left wrist free. There were red marks from where he had pulled and she rubbed them gently with her hands.  She crossed over him, freeing his right wrist, rubbing the rope burns. 

MacGyver sat up, bending forward; he helped his pupil untie his ankles.

Gillian had her back to her teacher, as she untied the tassels from the frame. A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms and threw her hard against the bed. MacGyver was suddenly over her, looking down at the surprised face of his student. 

Gillian gasped; her teacher looked angry and dangerous. He was going to kill her, she just knew it.

Mac saw the panic in her dark eyes; he could tell that she wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do to her. He brought his right hand up and the young woman gasped, closing her eyes.

Gillian's body started to slightly tremble as she waited for him to either hit her or maybe even strangle her.

MacGyver saw the red mark on the young woman's cheek from when he had backhanded her. He touched it gently, stroking the damaged cheek. "I'm sorry."

The young woman heard him and she opened her eyes, his voice was gentle and so was his touch. "You are?"

Her mentor nodded, before lowering his head and kissing her. Gillian slowly began to realize she was not going to die; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mac broke the kiss, his hands moving down her face and neck to the front closures of her bra. He unhooked them, opening the two ends of the satin bra, pulling it down her arms and dropping it on the floor. His hands traced over her chest, relishing in the feel of her soft skin.

Gillian closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Her instructor's touch had never been so gentle and loving before and it was intoxicating. She craved more of it, wanting to feel his hands on every inch of her body.

MacGyver obliged her, his large hands tracing down her stomach. He bent his head down and lapped at her rib cage, his tongue dragging down to her belly button. 

Gillian groaned, her hands going into his blond hair. She stroked it, her fingers combing through it. A flash of desire moved through her when she felt her panties being slowly pulled down her hips.

Mac was over her once again, his volcanic brown eyes staring directly into Gillian's. 

Gillian opened her legs; she put her hands on his waist, pulling him between them. "Make love to me Mac…please." She pleaded with him, her whole body begging for his.

The assassin kissed his partner again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth at the same time his shaft invaded the warmth of his student's body.

Gillian pulled back from her teacher's kiss, her head turning to the side. A deep sigh of complete pleasure emerging out of her mouth.

MacGyver put his head down on her neck. He lifted his head and looked down at her. Their bodies were united but still. "Do you know why I couldn't kill you?"

Gillian shook her head, she knew exactly why he didn't but she wanted him to admit it. "No, why?"

The assassin flexed his strong back once, sending a shiver of desire through both of their bodies. "For the same reason you couldn't kill me."

"What reason is that?" She wanted him to say the words, just like she had said them to him.

Mac swallowed hard. "I can't…"

Gillian smiled. "Yes you can." She put both of her hands on his face and glided her fingers down it. "I'm not going to hurt you Mac, all I want is you." She swallowed hard. "And I don't mean just your body, I mean all of you."

The blond man saw the truth in her eyes, she really did want him. This was a first for the assassin; no one had ever wanted him before. "I do trust you Gillian." He began to slowly move against her, his hips rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm that had both of them moaning.

Gillian moved with her teacher, every cell in her body swelling with pleasure. She knew it wouldn't take long for her orgasm to come.

MacGyver was breathing hard; his thrusts took on a more forceful rhythm. He lifted his head from her chest, gazing into her eyes. It had never felt like this, not with anyone. Mac realized that it really was true, despite how afraid he was, he really did love her. His mouth pressed against Gillian's hard. "I love you." He whispered, staring directly into her dark eyes.

Gillian closed her eyes, a surge of emotion flowing through her. She put her hands on his shoulders and flipped them over; she was now the one on top. 

She looked down at his face, taking his hands and pressing them to her chest as she tilted her head back. She moved against him slowly, wanting to prolong their lovemaking as long as she could.

MacGyver had never been submissive before, he had always been the aggressor. Every instinct in him was telling him to retake control of the situation, but he ignored them. He closed his eyes and let the beautiful red haired woman make love to him; his hands squeezing her chest.

"Mac…" Gillian whispered as she leaned forward, kissing his lips. 

Mac sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up and pushing her down the length of him. He groaned, holding her tightly to him as another orgasm began to rock through his body.

Gillian gasped, feeling her own pleasure bubbling to the surface. It was powerful, every single cell in her body going off like fireworks. She cried out as the incredible tingling started from the top of her head, slowly moving down.

MacGyver titled his head back, a loud shout of pure joy coming out his open mouth. He almost couldn't breath from the intensity of the feeling. His head dropped back down against the pillow.

Gillian was breathing hard, as she climbed partially off of him and collapsed beside him on the bed. She refused to let him go, hugging him to her chest as her breathing began to calm down and with it came a surprise. Her eyes began to grow wet and tears began to roll down her face.

MacGyver heard her sniffling; her lifted his head and looked at her. Gillian gasped when she saw that he too had wet marks going down his cheeks. This touched her deeply, she gently wiped his face.

"Why don't we go to sleep?"

Mac nodded, stretching out beside her, he pulled her to him, leaning her against his chest. Gillian sighed contently as she reached behind her and picked up the gun.  "This belongs to you." She handed it to him.

MacGyver took it, looking at it and then at his student. The young woman closed her eyes.

The assassin saw that she was relaxing; sleep wasn't that far away from her. This was another amazement to him, she had handed him a loaded weapon and was going to sleep. Gillian was giving her teacher, her complete trust.

Mac set the gun down on the nightstand; he kissed her head gently as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Gillian woke with a start; she sat straight up in bed. She looked beside her, expecting to find the bed empty. To her surprise and delight MacGyver was still beside her. He was lying on his side, his strong back to her.

The young woman started to lean against him when she heard a noise; it was coming from the street below. Gillian got out of the bed and brushed back a pair of dusty burlap curtains.  She saw a small beam of a flashlight at the far end of the street. It had to be Murdoc looking for both of them.

Gillian gasped, jumping onto the bed. She leaned close to her mentor's ear. "Mac?"

MacGyver suddenly turned around, grabbing the young woman and throwing her down on the bed. He quickly covered her body with his.

This took the young woman by surprise; she was suddenly on her back looking up at her teacher. "Good Evening."

"Maybe… maybe not but we'll see." Mac gave her a wicked smile as he started kissing her.

Gillian turned her head. "Mac…there's someone out there. I saw a flashlight beam."

"Probably just Murdoc." He turned her head back towards him and continued his gentle assault on her mouth.

The young woman was having a hard time concentrating on the issue at hand. She finally put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "I think we need to get out of here before he finds us."

MacGyver sighed, a slight scowl coming to his mouth. "Damn him! And here I didn't even get a cuddle!"

Gillian laughed as she hugged her teacher around the neck. "I know but there will be _plenty_ of time for that and a whole lot more back on the island."

Mac climbed off of his student and started looking around. "Where are my clothes?"

Gillian slinked out from under him and went to the privacy screen; she came back out from behind it with a pile of neatly folded clothes. "You're going to have to go commando Mac, I cut off your boxers remember?"

MacGyver took his jeans from her and started pulling them on. "Yeah I was there remember? You almost cut off more than my shorts."

Gillian picked up her bra and panties from the floor. "I did not!"

The blond man with the open fly revealing a thin trail of dark hair that led south and a serious look on his face, put his hands on his hips. "You did too! If I had sneezed I'd be a eunuch!"

Gillian pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. The look on her teacher's face was stern, he was not amused. "All right, I'm sorry." She slipped her dress on as she put her arms around his waist. 

"For what? For my near castration or perhaps for knocking me out in the first place?" Mac was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Both."

The assassin nodded, touching her chin with his fingers. "You can make it up to me later; right now we need to go." He gave her a small kiss as he shrugged his shirt on and started buttoning it.

Murdoc had a gun in his hand, his boots echoing through the dark empty streets as he walked towards the theater. He had been checking all the buildings for the past two hours. He knew that somewhere around here was the assassin and his partner. The front of the Ozark Theater still had traces of its former glory. The marquis once proudly announcing the latest play or concert was now a dingy grey color, the plastic slats cracked, barely hanging to the building by a thread. The name of the theater was going down the center of the building, the neon glass tubes all broken or missing. Below the marquis were the glass squares that once held posters, now they were nothing more then tarnished silver frames with the shattered remains of their glass scattered on the ground below.  There were half a dozen of these frames on either side of a pair of large metal and glass doors. The glass was gone long ago, replaced by thick sheets of warped and weathered plywood sitting behind the metal railing.

Murdoc was looking the dilapidated theater over, deciding the best way to get in.  He saw the glass doors but going in through the front would not be the best course of action. He needed the element of surprise. 

Murdoc walked around the side of the massive building, he saw a black wrought iron fire escape that led straight up.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself as he tucked his gun into the inner pocket of his black leather jacket and ran around the building.

MacGyver and Gillian had left the safety of the attic. They climbed down the rickety wooden stairs, locking the small door at the bottom of them. Mac had his gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans; he pulled it out as the sound of clanging metal reached his ears. Gillian gasped, she heard it too. Her head lifted to look up at the ceiling. "Murdoc's on the firescape."

"I know."

Murdoc climbed into the small attic through a window. He brushed his hands off as he walked around the prop room. He shined his flashlight down on the floor, seeing the fresh footprints in the dust. He followed them across the room to an old brass bed. The nightstand caught his attention, he touched some of the candles there, the wax was still warm on two of them. Something shiny caught the beam of his flashlight on the floor at his feet. Murdoc crouched down and picked up a piece of dark blue satin. It had been cut out of something. The dark haired man studied the fabric swatch, a deep scowl blooming on his face as he opened his fingers and let it slip from them. He shined his flashlight on the bed, seeing the rumpled state of the freshly shaken out blankets. It was clear that something had happened in that bed, and with it his plans for using Gillian against her mentor went up in smoke. His lips were twisted in a look of pure anger as he straightened up and headed for the stairs.

The couple was standing in a hallway; it was nothing but wood paneling. The banister formed a complete square that led to various rooms of the theater. The theater was dark and eerily quiet, a large dusty chandelier was directly over their heads, it was covered with thick cobwebs. The carpeting under the couple's feet used to be a dark green with white diamond shapes, now it was a dark, faded almost brown color. There were stairs leading down to the lobby below and yet another set of stairs that led to the balcony seats. Mac took his student's hand and gripped it firmly.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Mac was leading his pupil as they started down the stairs, the wooden stairs were old and the years of disrepair and neglect had made them loud and creaky. The couple was only halfway down them when the attic door burst open. Murdoc came barreling out of it; he immediately went to the railing. He grabbed his flashlight and shined it over the banister.

The beam of light cut through the darkness, shining directly on MacGyver and Gillian as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"MacGyver!" Murdoc had his gun pointed directly at the assassin, the hammer pulled back.

Mac still had Gillian's hand; he pulled the young woman behind him. He looked up at the angry face of Peter Thornton's right hand man. "Murdoc."

The dark haired man was scowling. "I knew I'd find you here, both of you."

Gillian swallowed hard; she reached behind her back, touching the zipper of her dress. She began pulling it down. The zipper reached the bottom and she stuck her hand inside it and pulled out a small dagger. She wanted to throw it at him but from where she was, she couldn't get a clear shot.

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. His face darkening in anger as his fingers tightened his grip on the gun. 

"Drop the gun MacGyver, I've got you now."

Gillian moved closer to her teacher, she let go of his hand and pressed the dagger into it, guiding his fingers to hold the point of it.

Mac's eyes suddenly were full of amusement as he looked at his opponent. "So you've got me, it must be thrilling for you to have the drop on your good friend's killer."

"It is, but the real satisfaction will come when I see you executed for murder."

"If you had proof."

Murdoc smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He waved the gun at them. "Come up here."

MacGyver was the one with a large Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Sorry, but we're not going to." He drew his arm back fast and threw his pupil's dagger at the assassin. The dagger flipped end over end several times, hitting the center of the flashlight. The theater was dark once again and Mac grabbed Gillian's hand as they ran over to the double doors. Mac and Gillian both brought their legs up, kicking the double doors as hard as they could. The old doors splintered against their frames and fell forward. The couple ran through them and MacGyver led his student down the street towards her Porsche.

Murdoc followed them out the doors and looked around; he saw nothing but dark empty streets. The dark haired man gritted his teeth in anger, he had lost them.

"But not for long…I'll find you again." He uncocked his gun and tucked it into his pocket.

MacGyver and Gillian made it back to the island just as the first yellow streaks of the rising sun blazed across the brightening sky. The couple had not time to fool around. They went into the master bedroom where Gillian found her suitcase and her purse with her check in it. She rummaged through the suitcase.

"Where are we going to go?"

MacGyver grabbed a small black suitcase out of the bottom of his closet. It was an emergency kit he always kept packed for such an occasion. He picked it up and handed it to his student. "We'll find someplace." He went over to the far wall of his bedroom, it was blank. 

Gillian watched him as she closed her suitcase. "What are you going to do?"

MacGyver pressed the center of the wall and stepped back. The grey brick wall pushed out a few inches; one side of it began to turn sideways. The whole wall spun around to reveal a sophisticated control panel. There were blinking lights, switches and small monitors with different sides of the island showing on them. 

In the very center was a large red button with a key pad just below it, the button was labeled AUTO DESTRUCT.

Gillian swallowed hard. "You're going to blow up the island?"

Mac turned around, his gaze locking on the concerned, frightened face of his protégé. "Only if I have too, I'm going to set it to blow if the perimeter of the island is broken." He faced the key pad once more and began programming numbers into it. 

Gillian looked around the large bedroom. "Is there anything else you need to take? Clothes or money?"

"No, he clothes can be bought again; all the money and jewels are in the suitcase." Mac entered the last number, his hand pressing the red auto destruct button. The program was complete. He opened a small black panel and took out a remote control. "All set Gillian, we better go."

The young woman nodded as she picked up both her suitcase and her teacher's. MacGyver stood beside her. "Ready?"

Gillian nodded, her heart racing. With Murdoc after them, the future looked cloudy and uncertain. "Yeah I guess I am."

MacGyver could see the turmoil in her eyes; he touched her chin and raised it a little. "We've got plenty of money, a plane full of fuel and a large bag of tricks. He won't find us until I'm ready for him too, okay?"

Gillian sighed, a smile coming to her lips. "Okay, let's go."

The assassin and his partner walked out of the bedroom and headed for their plane.


End file.
